Live
by P.D-chan
Summary: Matt wishes to fullfill his promise.Sequel to Rain.


Author : P.D-chan  
  
Story : Live.  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs not to me. If only...  
  
Author´s Note : Hey , fellow writer´s .This is my third story. It is the sequel to Rain, so if you wanna read this, please read the prequel first for better understanding. And now, the story. Have fun. P.S: This will be a shonen ai fic. So if you don´t like, don´t read..  
  
Live  
  
  
  
The sun was shining bright from the azure blue sky, warming the young boy who sat before the little pond, watching the play of light on the water with a distant look in his eyes. His brown hair was short, shorter than one would remember. Just a few bangs kept hanging in his face and on his neck.  
  
As if he had cut his hair without a mirror.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell over the boy, blocking the sun out, causing the boy to flinch and to turn hastily around with wide eyes.  
  
Matt clenched his fists in regret as he saw the fear in Taichi´s brown eyes. " I am sorry; Taichi. I did not knew that you were so lost in your thoughts. I should have announced my presence." Taichi nodded slowly and managed a shaky smile. But Matt still saw the fear lurking deep in his eyes and swallowed down a curse. To cause his best friend fear was the last he wanted. " It is okay; Matt. It is my fault. I was to lost in my dreams."  
  
Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Taichi stood up and turned his eyes to the house. " What did my parents say ? Are they going alone ?" Matt followed his gaze and saw his father and Taichi´s parents standing before the house, talking together. He frowned. They must have followed him out, after he had left them to bring his friend the good news.  
  
He wished they hadn't.  
  
He saw quite clearly the odd looks that Taichi´s father send to his son. And he saw the uneasiness in Taichi´s eyes, his try to avoid these looks without making it to oblivious. He didn't liked it.  
  
"Your parents have decided that you can stay with us when they went into holiday. Dad had convinced them that you are in good hands when you are with us." Matt lifted a hand and touched Taichi´s back. Shortly he felt the slightly shorter boy stiffen, but before he could return his hand, Taichi relaxed and turned to him with a smile on his lips. "You know that you can trust me, don't you Taichi. I will protect you." Taichi´s nodded and to Matt surprise he suddenly stepped nearer to him and layed his head on Matt's shoulder. "I know, Matt. I trust you" He whispered. "You are the only one I trust these days." He added with such a low voice that Matt could barely understand him. "But you can trust your parents and Kari, Taichi. There are all there for you."  
  
Matt felt Taichi stiffen as he said this words. What had happened ?  
  
"Taichi ?" The brown haired boy let out a deep sigh and stepped back from Matt. To his shock Matt saw tears blinking in his eyes. "It is like I said, Matt. You are the only one that I can trust. Since my.my violation I can't stand it when somebody touches me, even by the slightest touch I start to tremble. That has been the reason that I wanted to kill me, that and the dreams."  
  
Matt flinched as Taichi remembered him of the day where had found his best friend with a razor blade in his fingers, ready to slice his wrist. He didn't liked the thought that Taichi would now be dead when he hadn't come to him this day. Or when he had arrived just a few minutes later.  
  
"Taichi.." He started, but Taichi ignored him and continued to speak in his hollow voice. "You have saved me from killing myself, Matt, but. One day after that I.my Dad had embraced me, just to comfort me, but I paniced as I felt his arms around me and started to scream." Taichi shuddered and closed his eyes. " Dad was shocked, but didn´t let me go and in my fear I hit him to free myself. That is the reason why he looks at me that way."  
  
"So, you fear it when your own father touches you, but not when I touch you ?"  
  
Matt asked surprised. He had noticed that his friend was calmer around him, but that he was the only one who Taichi trusted.. It honored him. It felt good that now he was the stronger one of them both. But it wasn´t good for Taichi. He would never lose his fear if he didn´t learned to trust again.  
  
But how..  
  
Matt stepped nearer to Taichi, who was still slightly trembling. He could only imagien how his friend must feel with the thought that he had hit his own father. Even when he hadn´t want it. I must be there for him the Blond thought.I must help him. I have promised to help him. Carefully Matt embraced Taichi from behind, just as he had done it in the bathroom after he had saved his friend from suicide. Not to tight to gave Taichi the chance to brake free, but tight enough to comfort him.  
  
"Don´t think about it to much. I sure that your father understands you, and that he is just careful to hurt you not again." Matt whispered in Taichi´s ear, happy as he felt the boy relax against him." And about your fear when other people touch you..I have promised you, that I will help you and I will fullfill this promise."  
  
Taichi sighed. "Now I really know why you are the Bearer of Friendship. Thanks, Matt." " I will be there for you, Taichi. I will not let you down." I really hope that I can help you. I don`t know how I will do it, not yet, but I will do anything that is nescessairi to free you from your fear.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
It was cold.  
  
It was still cold. Trembling Taichi wrapped himself tighter in his blanket, searching for every single warmness he could get.But there was no warm. No blanket could warm himself when the cold came from his soul. Was there even something that could warm a soul ?  
  
Taichi shuddered and opened his eyes, staring in the darkness that surrouned him. He didn´t mind the darkness, not so much as the cold. Against the darkness their was the light..and he had never feared the darkness.And even when..in this room there was nothing he must fear.  
  
A loud snort interrupted the quiteness of the room.Taichi couldn´t help but to smile. In this room there was only a snorting best fríend.  
  
Carefully to avoid any loud noise Taichi sat up, leaning out of the bed to look at the person that was laying beneath the bed on a comforter. His smile widened as he saw that Matt had tangled himself completely up in his blanket. And his hair.never had Taichi seen his friends hair so messy.  
  
Taichi smiled and reached down, softly brushing a single bang out of Matt´s face. "What have I done right to deserve a friend like you ?"he whispered and gently he let his fingers slide down the blond´s face. "I don´t know, but I know that I´m glad to have you. Without you I would be dead now." Matt moanend silently and Taichi withdrawed his hand. Their was no need to wake him up. But..  
  
The cold crept back into Taichi´s fingers the moment they didn´t touched Matt´s skin anymore. A sad smile lay itself on Taichi´s face.  
  
It seems that their was something that could warm him up.  
  
"On the day that you saved me from killing myself, you laid your arms around me, banishing the cold. There I had known that you would be the only one that can touch me."Taichi let out a small chuckle, but in his eyes there were tears. "Why.."  
  
He swallowed.".why do I need you so much that I even turned away from the thought of killing myself, just because I feared the thought of loosing you ?"  
  
Slowly Taichi sat up, his eyes still on Matt´s face and continued speaking to him."Then that was the reason why I let down on it.That and your promise to help me."  
  
Carefully, only with the wish not to disturb Matt´s sleep, Taichi layed himself beneath his friend, snuggling as close as he could. And as soon as he felt Matt´s warm body, he felt the cold deep within him vanish. He smiled, looking in Matt´s peacefull face near his own.  
  
"Thank you, Matt. Thank you that I can trust you."His smile widened, while his eyes slowly fell shut."And I´m sure that you will find a way to help me."  
  
Matt whispered something in his sleep and turned around, wrapping his arm around Taichi.  
  
Taichi couldn´t help, but to chuckle. "Better than any blanket" he mumbled, before he fell asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oh, man. In what mood am I ?! Isn´t that a bit too fluffy?? ......... Hmm, whatever. ..... Okay, this is-or was- the first chapter for my new fic Live. I know, that is a strange name, but their was no better in my brain. ........... Oh yes, sorry that it took so long @-@. I promise it will get better soon, because...soon I will get my own computer. This story,and my first, I have written on a computer of the Library in town. ........... Oh yes(again) don´t be mad at me when there are many mistakes. My brain is totally worn out, because yesterday I have written a France..ähm.how do you spell that.ähm. Oh man. Okay I have written a test in school.................. ...... AHHHHH..would somebody please kill me. This is so embarressing..  
  
See you in chapter 2...Hopefully.. 


End file.
